


More Chats (Pt.33)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [33]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Power Rangers (2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, kim dies yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt.33)

[damnsam]: guys kim got hurt 

[sunnyD]: what

[bispy]: we told her to wait for us but she said she wanted to prove she could do it and ran ahead  

[damnsam]: she woke up a few hours ago

[faxingjax]: WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER

[damnsam]: we had to help them get her heart beating again 

[sunnyD]: WHAT

[detectivedimples]: alex was terrified that we wouldn’t be able to bring her back she threw her phone and it’s sticking out of a wall now 

[sunnyD]: I’m going to kill her 

[pinkie]: who

[sunnyD]: YOU 

[sunnyD]: IN HIGHSCHOOL WHEN YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO DO THIS DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU 

[pinkie]: don’t die? 

[sunnyD]: DONT DIE

[sunnyD]: AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU GO AND DIE 

[pinkie]: trini I’m fine you should see the other guy 

[sunnyD]: YOU LITERALLY CANT SAY THAT IN THIS SITUATION YOU LITERALLY DIED 

[pinkie]: psssh it was for like five minutes 

[sunnyD]: FIVE MINUTES AND NOBODY TOLD ME 

[detectivedimples]: WHO GAVE KIM HER PHONE 

[pinkie]: oh shit 

[pinkie]: that sounds like an alex text 

[detectivedimples]: HIDE YOUR PHONE KIM SHES COMING 

[pinkie]: AAAAAAH

[nicobinoru]: so there are three angry people (trini, alex, Jax) and five people crying bc they stopped reading when they thought she was dead dead (Elena, syd, jason, em, Kate, and karolina)

[faxingjax]: this isn’t a very fun sleepover 

[pinkie]: TELL THEM IM ALIVE AND FINE 

[nicobinoru]: WE TRIED AND ELENA SAID “ITS GOOD YOU HAVE FAITH” AND THEN KAROLINA CRIED HARDER AND SAId “I ABANDONED MY CHURCH”

[pinkie]: TRINI I KNOW YOURE MAD BUT I KNOW YOU SAID NOT TO DIE AND I DID BUT REMEMBER WHAT I SAID 

[sunnyD]: which one the “I’m a fucking alien babe” or the “legends never die” one 

[pinkie]: yes 

 

 


End file.
